


A concealed cat

by WaffleSAMA



Category: Black Cat
Genre: Human Experimentation, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Slow Updates, Working on writing torture so there might be torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleSAMA/pseuds/WaffleSAMA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Concealed: To hide oneself or and object<br/>But just what is the object? Looks like Train has to find out for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sven quietly drove the car as Eve and Train slept. There were heading to their next city, Synge. There had been a bounty placed on a scientist who goes by the name of Dr. Impossible. The alleged criminal had stolen children in broad daylight for unspeakable testing. At first it was just animals but now the Doctor had grown more demanding for larger subjects. The bounty placed on Impossible's head was now a total of 30 billion Yen. With that type of money all the depts they had collected would be paided off and they would still have enough for a decent meal. As Sven drew closer to the city Eve began to awake. "Hey, little princess. Sleep well?" Sven asked, turning in his seat.

Eve rubbed her eyes a bit. "Yeah. How close are we to town?"

"About a 20 minute drive. Want to stop for a minute?" Sven questioned, looking at the ruby eyed girl.

"Okay. It would be good to get out of the car."

Sven nodded and drove to a field filled with lilies. Eve got out of the car and stretched. As she pulled her tired muscles her wings popped out and she flapped them for a minute or two. "Sven, I'm going to practice flying for a while." She said getting ready to go.

"Sure, sure be careful. Be back in 30 minutes, okay?" Sven asked with his eyes gleaming.

Eve gave a shake of her head and flew off. Sven leaned on the car and got out a smoke. He lit it and enjoyed the warm feeling he got from it. Train still slept peacefully in the passenger seat of the car. "Hey Train, wake up." The green haired man called.

Sven got no reply. "HEY! WAKE UP TRAIN!"

Train jerked forward as Sven gave out his roar. "Okay, okay I'm up! Are we there yet?"

"No we decided to stop. Now get out of the car!" Sven growled at Train.

Train, who was all but willing, got out of the auto mobile and got Hades out of his pocket. The brown haired gunman looked around. "Where's little princess?"

"She went to practice flying." Sven replied with his cig in his mouth.

"I'm going to go practice too. Want to come?" Train asked jumping on some rocks nearby.

"Nah, go ahead I'm going to stay here. Don't do anything stupid alright?"

Train gave a cat grin and ran to the field. "I can't promise, Sven! You know that~!"

Sven sighed and shook his head. 'Yeah I do.' He thought as the wind blew around him.

Waffle Sama

Waffle Sama

~30 minutes later~

Eve came fluttering down 30 minutes as promised. "I'm back. Where's Train?" She asked.

"I'm here little princess! Sven! I found a short cut to the city!" Train said excited.

"Let me guess, through the forest?" Sven questioned.

"How did you know? Are you using your eye?!" Train exclaimed.

"No Train." Sven said, feeling like he was dealing with a child not the famous gunman, Black Cat.

Eve walked back to the car and got in. "Shouldn't we be going?" She said a look-at-these-idiots glare in her eye.

"That's right! I didn't think you would agree with me little Princess!"

"I'm not," Eve said hotly "I just want to get there quicker so I can beat you!"

Train had a sweat drop on his head as Little Princess got in the mobile. "She's still going on about that?"

"Yeah. Eve seems really serious when it comes to that." Sven said also getting in the car.

The car snorted to life and Train ran just to get in. Train pouted as they went into the still it forest. Little did either of them sense the evil eyes that followed them. "Ha-ha, so they took the bait. This is going to be fun!" the person laughed as they followed the badly damaged car.

15 minutes later the city appeared before them. Eve looked quite startled in the back seat. "Is this Synge?"

"Yep. Home to the most wanted criminal other than Creed." Sven said driving past the entry gates.

"Do you know what the doctor looks like?" Eve asked with a tilt of her head.

"No we only got information." Train said turning to the 12 year old girl in the back.

Eve took a minute longer to awe at the city before turning serious. "We need to find a place to stay and gather info on this "Dr. Impossible".

"Don't worry, I found a place already." Sven said flicking his second smoke out the window.

"Wow! Sven your fast! Where?" Train said with his special silly look on his face.

"At this place called Cat Wells."

Train didn't speak it but him and Eve were thinking the same thing, 'What a strange name for a hotel.'

Little did they know that the stranger from before would cause a crater in their already dented lives.

Waffle Sama

Waffle Sama


	2. At cat wells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That you for the kudos Lukeer! I greatly appreciate it! <3  
> Enjoy!

Ready?

Set?

Start!

Cat Wells our lucky trio had already found the local snitch. "Doctor  
Impossible eh? I just got new reports that every single sweeper that  
went after him got killed." the informer informed them. (Lolz I had to  
do it!).

"You want to take that risk?" the  
informer, who goes by the name of Ma- Chan, questioned them.

Eve looked up from her brand new book, the strange  
symptoms of pregnancy. "We aren't like regular sweepers.

The informer eyes opened in shock Ma-Chan  
lowered her head. "Don't say I didn't warn you. What do you want  
to know?"

"How much is the bounty on his  
head now?" Train asked

"About 3 billion ¥  
now and that may even go up" Ma chan replied with  
confidence.

"Why? Who wants to kill this  
man that bad?" Sven questioned, suspicion evident in his  
eyes.

"The doctor recently stole the  
mayor's only daughter, Machiko, only a week ago. Ever since then the  
Mayor's been frantic looking for her. She is now been claiming to give  
up her job as Mayor just to find her. She boosted the award  
with her own money which is why it is 3 billion Yen." Ma Chan  
told them, tears on her face

"Why you are crying?" Train asked,  
flying around to stop the girl from shedding anymore tears

"That girl was my best friend. When she disappeared  
we had just had a fight and she ran off. I thought she would only go  
home but then I found out she was gone. It's my entire fault! I wanted to  
go find her but all the other sweepers laughed at me and taunted  
me about it." Ma Chan wiped  
some off her tears off her face "Sorry. I try not to  
think about that when I'm with clients."

Silence loomed over our sweeper crew as they  
processed what Ma Chan told them. "Sven, Eve you thinking the same  
thing?" Train called.

Yes." replied  
the nano machine

"Yeah. Ma Chan where is  
the Doctor's hideout?" Sven question the upset girl.

The chubby girl looked up and smiled despite her  
tears. "He is located at the edge of the city, in the old Science  
University. Sven popped a death stick in  
his mouth and got out his lighter. He lit it up and inhaled. "Thanks.  
I guess we are going to save your friend."

"Wait! Take me with you. Please!" Ma Chan  
yelled

"No way! It took dangerous as it  
is! We don't need anybody weighing us down." Train yelled at the  
girl.

Eve walked to the brown, black  
haired girl. "You can come with us."

Ma Chan's light purple eyes widened and she smiled with joy on her baby  
cheeks "Little princess wait! She  
will just slow us down-" Train called quite loudly.

Sven walked over to the informer and shook her hand.  
"A gentleman can never refuse a lady's request."

"Sven? Not you too!"

"Hold up. Let me get ready so I can show you the  
way." Ma Chan grinned.

The trio left  
Ma Chan's office, with Train demanding they changed their  
minds. Ma Chan flipped open a phone. She dialed a number and  
waited for the other to pick up. "Hello?'Daddy?"

"Yes Malkah

"I brought  
you new test subjects."

"Good. Maybe these  
time the host will live longer than a month."

"Father we are coming today. There are 3  
people. Among them is the famous black cat."

Bring him to me the others will be used but  
they are not required."

"Okay father. I love you."

" I do too my little  
waffle."

Ma Chan closed the phone and  
smiled evilly. This time she knew project F would  
survive.

Did you see me? I'm Ma chan! I'm evil! What? Whats  
project F? Well wait to find out! >:D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the way its lined up. It was written only tablet and its kind of funny with writing.  
> KUDOS PLEASE! >A


	3. Project F

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Project F?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to find me I have a tumblr  
> wafflessama.  
> Find me okay?

Ready?

Set?

Start!

"Please let me go! My mom's the Mayor and I'm sure she can pay you! Please let me go!" Machiko sobs/yells from her bed.

Her arms are heavy coated in a dark substance, more likely to be her blood. Her once golden hair is frizzy and nappy from all the torture she's been through. In the shadows there was Doctor Impossible getting ready for the second trial of Project F. Doctor Impossible walks slowly towards where the struggling girl laid waiting for her doom. "Now dear this will only hurt a bit." a voice tells the girl, calmly like dripping honey.

"No not again! Please-"

Machiko's are silenced by Doctor Impossible hugging her. "What are you-?" the frightened girl asked the Doctor.

"You won't live after this so I gave you a hug in a way of saying sorry." Doctor Impossible tells the girl tears dripping from her eyes.

Machiko seems in a trance like state which would be very unnatural for a girl that was just told she would be killed. As Machiko stared into Doctor Impossible's rainbow eyes she was sucked into a world where the world would be a better place for her. Doctor Impossible drew a needle from her coat pocket and jabbed it into the girl's midsection. Machiko's mouth opens into a blood curling scream. As Doctor Impossible pushed the rest of the needle's contents into her test subject the subject kept fighting the needle. "There! You have the nano machines. Now it's time for the real fun." Impossible says to Machiko.

The doctor looks at the watch on her left watch and starts to count down. "5-4-3-2 and 1!" Impossible says gleefully.

As the words left her mouth the victim of Doctor's testing starts to turn in a very odd way, like a worm played with. Machiko, after 5 minutes, left the earth with a final scream. "Dammit! I was so close this time," Impossible taps her chin in thought. "Didn't Ma Chan say something about bringing Black Cat? Well she'll call me." Impossible starts to unstrap the dead girl and picks her body up.

Her white hair gets stained in blood. "You're a messy one aren't you girl?"

With a few grunts she walked down a long hallway with the body posited on her shoulder. As she got to her dead body room a loud boom sounds in front of her, coming from the back wall. As the debris cleared she dropped Machiko's body. She saw a person she would never see again. "Big bro Sven, is that you?"

Our wonderful Trio POV

As we look at our group plus one we see Sven holding his suitcase. "Sven?" Eve asks.

"Yeah little princess?" Sven replies.

"Who do you think should break the wall down?" asks our ruby eyed girl.

"I got it. Hey?! Where's Train?!" Sven yells.

"He left a while ago. He said not to tell you."

"Dammit! Let's go Eve!" Sven says in a huff.

Sven lights up a cigar and sticks it in his mouth. After a few puffs later Sven's wild eye gleam appeared. Sven punches in a code and a bazooka pops out. It fires and the wall ahead of them blows up. Sven and Eve clear out and Ma Chan slips into the destroyed wall and hides in the shadows. 'Now the real games begin.' She thinks, laughing quietly. "Who's that?" Eve asks as the rest of the wall tumbles down.

In front of the two was a woman who had rainbow colored eyes and white hair. "Big Bro Sven, is that you?"

All POV

"Adeline? You're alive?" Sven questions the woman, his cig fall out of his mouth.

Eve tugs on Sven's suit with distress in her tugs. "Why did she say Big Brother, Sven? Is she your sister?"

Sven seemed to ignore the girl's questions as he stepped closer to Doctor Impossible. "Addie? Is that really you?"

Doctor Impossible looks at Sven and runs to him, Machiko's body forgotten. "Ven! I missed you!" she cries hugging her brother with such a passion.

All things were forgotten as the two hugged. Sven pulls Impossible even closer to his body and lays his head in her hair. "After all those years and you were here waiting for me. I'm so sorry Addie." Sven whispers with manly tears in his eyes.

Impossible doesn't reply only rubs her head deeper into her older sibling's chest. "Ven, my beloved brother. Please don't leave me alone again." She mumbles, her voice wavering from her crying.

Then as the reunited siblings part Train appears with his gun directed at Impossible. "Sven back away from her, right now."

"Train, what are you doing?! That's my sister, STOP!" Sven yells in his raspy voice.

Impossible cowers in fear and hooks onto Sven's sleeve. "Ven, what are they gonna do to me?" she asks, trying to make her voice soft and sad.

"Nothing. Train stand down-"

"NO! That's the person we came here for and I'm not leaving without her. Besides 3 billion yen sounds really good right now-"

Sven growls with anger and Impossible's angel laugh startles them. "Ven, Train you guys are so funny. Now if you excuse me I need to get my last victim's body."

As Impossible walks around Sven she notices Eve is already standing over the body. "Well, well Eve, or should I say little princess? You want to put that ways for me?" Impossible asks with insanity lacing into her voice.

"I don't understand Addie. You killed Machiko?"

Impossible laughs and turns toward her brother. "Ven dearest, it's all for science. You know that sacrifices shave to be done in the name of science. Ma Chan take care of the body please."

As Ma Chan melted out of the shadows the group gasps at her appearance. She has long rainbow hair and her skin caramel colored. Her eyes turned to a hazy white and her body is one of a super model, just like Doctor Impossible. "Yes father right away!" Ma Chan says with a little salute.

Ma Chan picks up the body and is shot at by Train. "So you are a gunman, Mr. Cat now show me the moves of the Black Cat!"

"Ma Chan, do your task and don't get led off track! I'll start project F so don't worry." Impossible tells her look alike with soft eyes.

"Yes Father." Ma Chan sighs and she makes sure the body is completely on her back. "Good luck Father." She tells Impossible as she travels down the hall way.

"Eve go follow her." Train tells little princess with a tilt of his gun.

No words are spoken after Eve runs down the hallway quietly like a mouse, following Ma Chan. Doctor Impossible retrieves a vile and a needle out if her pocket and fills it with a clear liquid. She looks up and looks at the shocked and hard faces."Its nanomachines. They are a key factor in project F."

"What's Project F Addie?" Sven asks.

"Project F stands for Project Fetus or Project Baby. Ever since I found out how the Nano machines work I had always wanted to try more tests. At first it would only be animals. Very simple creatures and always forgiving. When the animal supply ran out I had to get bigger subjects. The first I tried this was when a sweeper came to find me. I used the Nano machines and somehow the nano machines gave him a womb. I still don't know how it happened but every time I used nano machines it would give the males lady parts or the females would get a body that would protect the baby no matter what." Impossible took a breath tired from her long explanation.

"One time a man lived to full term and that was when Ma Chan was born. My first success died but Ma Chan lived. The day she was born I was so happy. So I dictated myself to finding ways for this procedure to happen again and again. That's where you come in at Train. I want you to the second success I ever had will you help me?" Impossible says with eyes clouded with craziness.

DONE! AND FINALLY THANK YOU READERS!


	4. A fight to the Death!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! Impossible has shown his er- her face! And she's the long lost sister to Sven?! What will happen to our trio?!  
> *faints*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna put it out there this chapter isn't good by my standards. I can't write a fight scene to save my life! But here is the next chapter enjoy... (if you can)  
> This is really only a chapter to speed along the process so please no hate (well not too much)...   
> I'm on Tumblr now! I'm wafflesama.tumblr.com Feel free to review!

Ready?

Set?

Go!

Ma-Chan and Eve

'Damn this girl weighs a ton!' Ma-Chan thinks as she drags the dead girl's body down the gigantic hallway. She hears a soft patter of feet but chooses to ignore it, stupidly. 'Must be a rat.' little did she know it was actually Eve following her. Eve was waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike, like a snake. She followed Ma-Chan ever since she came down the dark hallway. She watched from the shadows as Ma-Chan got closer to a room. Ma-Chan fumbled with her pocket for a while until she found a set of keys. "Damn it. I forgot which one it was!" Ma-Chan mutters.

When she finally opened the door a stench like rotting bodies comes floating out. Dried blood lay on the inside of the door like paint. Eve had to cover her nose because the smell was just that powerful. Ma-Chan only smiled and threw the body in the room like it was a rag doll. Eve started to gag loudly. "My work here is done! Time to go back and-"Ma-Chan stopped in the middle of her sentence, hearing noises from behind her.

"Do I hear somebody who wants to play hide and go seek?" Ma-Chan giggles to the walls.

Eve stops making sounds and covers her mouth. She flies to another corner and climbs on a pipe. "Fine then. You can be the hider and I'll be the finder! If I find you die." Ma-Chan says happily, like a child.

"I'm going to count now! One-Twooo-"

Eve quickly looks for a place to hide so Ma-Chan can't see her."Three-four-five!-"

'There!'Eve thinks as she jumps off her pipe to a corner where she can see the dimming sky. "Seven-eight-nine-and ten! Here I come ready or not!"

Ma-Chan smirks and pulls out her weapons, twins swords made just for her by her father. "Come out; come out where ever you are!"

Eve forms a scythe with her body and prepares to use it. "No fair! You're such a good hider!" Ma-Chan pouts.

Eve watches a Ma-Chan goes back to looking for her. As soon as Ma-Chan was ready to give up Eve sneezes. "Found you." Ma-Chan says close to Eve's ear.

Eve turns but is quickly kicked back by a foot. She soars to the ground like a rocket. Ma-Chan falls on one knee to the ground causing tremors. "It's time to die." Ma-Chan laughs hysterically.

Eve coughs up some blood as Ma-Chan continues to kick her. Ma-Chan finally stops and Eve uses the moment to attack. She uses her weapon and slices Ma-Chan's neck."You little bitch! It wasn't your turn to find me!" Ma-Chan yells at the nano machine girl.

Ma-Chan rises in the air and leaps down on Eve inserting a sword in her middle. She turns it and pulls it out, licking the blood. "This is what happens when you don't play right."

Eve looks horrified and stumbles into the wall. 'I'm bleeding too much.' She thinks as Ma-Chan comes closer to attack her. Eve raises the scythe on her arm and luckily damages Ma-Chan's leg. Ma-Chan falls on the ground, inspecting the wound. Eve looks at her and starts to fade out. 'No… have to stop her…' Ma-Chan begins to deliver the final blow but Eve, with the little power she has left, stabs Ma-Chan right in the heart .A loud gushing sound is heard as Eve pulls out her hand. 'Got it!'Eve thinks before she goes unconscious. She falls to the darkness seeing Ma-Chan in a puddle of blood before her. White eyes still open in shock.

-Was that good? I think it needed work but hey I'm not done yet...-

Train, Sven, and Addie

Train looked at the beautiful but insane woman ahead of him. At first glance you would think she was just a quiet shy woman who loved books but she was insane. To top the cake off she was Sven's little sister. Train wouldn't fight if it wasn't necessary but in this situation it might be necessary. She killed more people than Train did during his years as an assassin. Train glanced at Sven, who was utterly useless in this mission. You can't expect a guy who just found his sister to kill her. Train sighed; looks like it would be up to him. 'I hope little princess took care of Impossible's pet.'

"Look Impossible! I would prefer not to fight you so just come with us nicely-"Train starts.

"Black Cat you never gave me an answer." Impossible says with a frown.

"What? No! You're crazy, why would I even want to be experimented on?"

Impossible crossed her arms and glared at Sven. "Big brother Ven. Can you take care of Train for me?" Her rainbow colored eyes bare down on Sven's eyes.

"Yes Addie." Sven says in a trance like voice.

Impossible smiles as Sven starts to fight Train. "Sven? What's up with you?" Train asks getting Hades out.

Sven doesn't reply only starts to swing his arms and trying to get hits on Train. "Sven stop!" Train calls to his partner.

Sven gets out his suitcase and presses a code in. Immanently a gun pops out and starts firing rounds. "Now Sven don't kill him just bang him up a bit." Impossible tells Sven.

Train all the while was dodging bullets. "Dammit Sven!" he yells.

After running Train grows tired. 'Does that thing ever run out of bullets?'

Impossible only watches with a smug smile as she sees the speed in Train's running decrease. 'Soon.'

Magically Train trips and Sven hits him with him with a dart, ending the chase. Impossible walks close to Train's body and smiles. "Now Sven, bring our little cat with you its time for some fun." Impossible says with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the end of the chapter! I'm glad you made it through I wasn't sure if I was going to make it myself...  
> I'll be making another story soon so hold on (for now). It's going to be one of my favorite parings but first I have to research tons of information so I get everything right. Thanks for making it to the end with me (even though this chapter wasn't very good :( )  
> If you like this the give kudos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we are back with a new chapter that the author has put out to satisfy the readers! Even if it is bullsh!t...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy readers how ya doin? Finals came up and I passed(?) so here is a chapter for you?

Ready?

Set?

GO!

As Train awoke from his slumber what he noticed first was his head felt like it was splitting open. On a scale from 1-10 his headache was a solid 1,000. He opened his eyes to find he was in a room painted sky blue with hints of white. "Good to see you're awake Train. I was starting to get worried that Sven knocked you into a coma." Impossible's voice sounded from his side. She was writing on a chart. Her left hand was bloody was it his blood he didn't know.

Train winced at the loud noise her voice caused. "Sorry for the inconvenience I've caused you. I never meant for Sven to hit you like that. I told him to only rough you up a bit. Seems he went a bit overboard." The Doctor smiled, bowing her head.

Train tried to speak but his voice was rusty due to misuse. He only got out a 'uhhh.' before Impossible held a cup of water to his lips. "Drink. I know you are thirsty."

Train was but he wasn't going to drink anything from her. He shook his head and turned his head."Drink it! NOW!" Impossible yelled.

She shoved open Trains mouth and got bitten in return. Impossible growled looking at her bleeding finger. In rage she stomped her foot. "VEN! I NEED YOU!" Impossible screamed, her eyes filled with fury.

Train winced at the loud noise. A few seconds later Sven enters the room. "Yes Mistress?" he asked with a hollow tone in his voice.

"Keep his mouth open," she looked at Train. "He's going to drink this water whether he likes it or not."

"Yes mistress." Sven said before grabbing Train's chin and forcing his lips open.

Impossible walked closer and poured the liquid in as fast as possible. Train tried to spit it out but Sven forced his lips shut.

He gagged the liquid down. "Ven dearest, that will be all you are free to go!" Impossible says with a giggle.

"Thank you Mistress." Sven turns out of the room.

"Now that was liquid hormones. That will help this progress a lot sooner. Which makes it easier on everyone! Well just me but still!"

"Don't touch me." Train manages to strangle out.

"Sorry! Can't hear you!" Impossible says while putting a piece of cloth in his mouth.

She gets back out her chart and writes something on it. "Time, 11:45. Lets get started."

Impossible pulls out a hypodermic needle filled to the middle. It was clear with tinted orange. "Now I have these nubots are gonna do the job. If you survive, phase two starts, but I'm not accustomed to phase two. Nobody's ever survived phase two sadly." Impossible mumbles to Train as she looks at the needle. She flicks it for air bubbles and sets it on the side. "I'll be right back, I have to get my gloves. Don't want you to die because of dirty hands!" Impossible says as she walks out the room.

Train hears a faint 'Ven make sure he stays put.' before closing his eyes. He hears the loud thumps of Sven's shoes when they enter his room. The thumps stop at the foot of his bed. "Train?" Sven voice carries over.

Train's eyes snap open and he sits up in bed. Well at least tries to. "Sven? You gotta help me get out of here." he hisses out.

"I'm trying but Impossible has cameras everywhere. Its hard to look for Eve without being put under her control again."

Train paused. "Did you find her?"

"Yeah, she's injured. I wanted to get to her like a true gentleman but before I could get there Impossible took over my mind… again."

"VEN DARLING BROTHER OF MINE! ARE YOU TALKING TO TRAIN?!" Both freezes as Impossible walks back into the room.

"N-no Mistress." Sven tells her.

"Come here Ven."

Sven walks towards her. "Look into my eyes." Impossible presses in a soft voice.

She puts her hands on Sven's and forced him to look into her eyes. "Now Ven sweetie, I'm going to ask again did you talk to Train?"

"Yes Mistress."

Train mentally cursed. His only way out was controlled once again. 'I thought he would have been able to foresee that.'

Impossible smiles, "Wonderful. Now,Train its time for some fun."

(was that good?)

\- Eve and Ma- chan -

"God what the fuck happened?" Ma- Chan groans rubbing her head.

Her cells started to mend back together. You could hear the gushes and cracks from bones and flesh being put back together. "Looks like I won hide and seek!"

Her eyesight is blurry but never the less she stands up. There was blood everywhere on her body. Her legs are wobbly from being down so long. "Father?" she moves forward.

"Father?! Where are you?!"

Ma-Chan's phone rings. Lauryn Hill's Ex- Factor fills the silence. "Hello?"

"Ma-Chan is she dead? I need no distractions!" Ma- Chan's Father yells.

"I don't know…" she replies.

"Well go check! I'm counting on you!"

"Yes Father." Ma- Chan sighs ending the call.

"Poo! I thought I won this time!" Ma- Chan grumbles.

She walks around tripping over random chunks of building. "Dammit…"

Eve's eyes popped open in fright. 'I need to get out of here. She is indeed crazy.'

She grunts in pain as she tries to move. Ma -chan hears the grunt. 'There!' She leaps upon the wall launching herself in the direction of the noise. Her face splits into a full teeth smile as she falls towards the ground. "Let's continue where we were, shall we?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets better I promise, just wait for it. I hope you did get a kick out of reading my work, upon seeing how boring it is...


	6. Getting out alive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! After several days will the trio finally get out? Read to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (yawns) Hello all. It's good to hear from you all. I've been working my ass off because Finals and I have been ignoring my writing, For that I am sorry, (bows). This chapter won't be very long, so please bear with me.

Ready?

Set?

GO!

Ma-Chan propels herself in the area the sound was emitted from. "You cheated! Now we have to start all over again!" Ma- Chan yells as she flinges Eve's body on the ground again and again.

Eve coughed out blood and tried to stand up. Ma- Chan stomps on her ribs. "I-FUCKIN-HATE-CHEATERS!" Ma- Chan says between stomps.

Eve's eyes close and she winces. 'Sven help me...'

Ma-Chan pulls Eve by her hair and spits in her face. "Did I mention I hate cheaters? I mean like really fucking bad."

Ma-Chan kicks Eve's body into a wall. It shattered the wall and Eve's ribs. Ma-Chan starts walking towards Eve's unmoving body when her phone rings. "Father?"

Ma-Chan lazily picks up Eve's body and throws her in the air. "MALKAH YOU HAVE TO COME HERE!" Father's voice yells through the small cellular device.

Gravity starts to take its toll and Eve begins to fall back down. "I thought you didn't want distractions?" Ma-Chan replies as she roundhouse kick the other girl into the ground.

Eve skids a few feet, leaving a crater in her wake. "IT DOESN'T MATTER, BRING THE GIRL! SHE CAN COME IN HANDY! COME ON!" Impossible hangs up, leaving a dial tone behind her.

"Sometimes I don't get Father." Ma-Chan shakes her head and walks over the blond haired girl's corpse.

Ma- Chan bends over and smiles gently. "You were the first person to beat me. But you cheated, so now you get a reward for cheating, you little bitch."

The white eyed girl tosses the dead girl over her shoulder. Ma-Chan lets out a sigh and walks over rubble. "Let's go see what father wants…"

"Train, wake up! Come on the children need some milk." Saya's voice yells.

"Saya, What are you talking about?" Train asks, rubbing his eyes.

"Your children! Come on Train! I can't keep feeding them like this. You are their parent." Saya comes closer, nudging Train.

Train's eyes snap open and he hugs Saya. "Saya! You're alive." Train whispers.

Saya's black hair moves from the wind. "Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

Train tightens his hold on the sweeper and smells her hair. Saya gives her traditional smile and hugs Train back. "I see you aren't Mr. Moody anymore. I'm glad you took my advice."

A whimper sounds from behind Saya and she turns. "It seems they are hungry. Come on Train."

Saya breaks the hug and walks over to a basket. "Are you guys hungry~? Your mommy is being a idiot." She coos.

"Hey! Who are you calling idiot?!" Train growls.

Saya shakes her head. "Train no you have to be quiet-"

A wail followed by another sounds and Saya's face looked murderous. "Look what you did," Saya hisses. "You woke them up!"

She grabs a wriggling bundle and rocks it back and forth. "Train I can't hold two at the same time. Grab the other one, please?"

Train inches closer and looks inside the basket he see a white blanket covering a little body. He removes the blanket carefully. He peers in and sees light yellow eyes filled with tears staring back at him. "Train? Train? Are you okay? Train?"

He grabs his chest and starts backing away. "It can't be…"

Train grabs his head and slowly blacks out. "Train? Black Cat? I didn't think the dosage was that high. Black Cat?" A voice questions from above him.

'This seems familiar. This what , the second time?' Train thinks before hearing Impossible reach over him. "I see you are awake now. Congratulations! I knew you would make it!" Impossible is holding a video camera.

Train glance over and hisses out of pain. "Oh dear. I guess you deserve to know. I was filming your operation!" Impossible smiles.

"The operation is all done! Now you may feel discomfort there for a couple of days. That's fine, it's just your body adjusting to its new parts. If the pain gets too extreme Sven will be in here to give you painkillers." Impossible walks towards the door and pulls it open.

"Ven come here!"

The heavy thumps could be heard and Sven stands in the doorway. "Mistress? You called?"

Impossible smirks. "Yes. Watch Train for me. I need some rest."

Sven nods and walks to the side of Train's bed. "I'll see you later Train!" Impossible grins as she walks away.

Train sighs and turns away from Sven. "Come on Train, we're getting out of here."

Train jerks to the other side and nearly screams. The wounds on his stomach still hurt. "I got Eve here in the hallway. Can you walk?"

Train shakes his head no. Sven sighs and picks up Train's body like he was a feather. He throws Train on his back. He walks out the door into the hallway. "Eve's in bad shape. Almost every bone in her body is shattered or broken. I called Rinslet and she has a car read for us to use."

Train grunts in pain and Sven takes it as a 'okay.' He walks down farther and Train can see Eve's mangled body. "Little Princess…" Train whispers.

'What did they do to you?' Sven picks her up bridal style and starts walking towards the end of the hallway. Eve mewls and starts to cry. "It's okay little Princess, we are leaving." Sven says, trying to keep a smile on his face.

There is a door and Sven walks out by kicking the door down. He sighs in relief and walks over to where Rinslet is with the car. The purple haired woman is sitting on top of the car, looking on her cell phone. "Rinslet?"

The woman turns and nearly screams. Sven is carrying a bloody mess in his arms that is most likely Eve and Train is on his back, looking like he had been through hell and back. His brown hair is fussed with dried bloody. "S-sven? What happened?!" Rinslet runs over and picks up Eve and holds her close.

"This is terrible! Come on I'll unlock the car." Rinslet walks over to the passenger side.

She lays Eve's body down and hears the whimpers. "Its okay. I got you Eve."

Sven opens the backseat door and sets Train down and closes the door. Rinslet does the same and puts a hand on Sven's shoulder. "What the hell happened?"

Sven turns towards Rin and shakes his head. "I don't know. It seems Impossible has the power of mind control. I was under for sometime. I don't even know how many hours it has been."

Rinslet looks confused. "Sven its been days. You left on Friday it is now Thursday. You have been there for a week."

Sven rubs his face. "She was my sister…"

"Who?"

"Doctor Impossible. Her name was Adeline Vollfied. She went missing when I was 13*. She was only 8 years old! Somebody kidnapped her and we never saw her again. We tried to find her but," Sven stops and takes a shaky breath. "We only found her shoe. She was only a child."

Rinslet takes her hand of off Sven's shoulder. "You can stop. Let's just get them to a hotel, so they can get some rest. I know you are tired as well."

Sven nods and starts walking walking to the drivers side when Rinslet stops him. "I'll drive. Just try to get some rest."

Sven nods and gets in the side door and looks in his pocket. There is a whole pack of smokes along with a note. 'Dear Ven,

If you see this letter then it means you escaped. Or My mind control has wore off. No matter what you more than likely ran away. That's fine, I won't chase you or your friends. Just know when the time comes I'll come be back for my prize.

Love Dr. Adeline 'Impossible' Vollfied.'

Sven rips up the paper and throws the smokes on the ground of the car. "Damn."

Rinslet looks in the mirror at Sven and grimaces. 'This is gonna be a long night.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Wiki says Sven is 30 years old. So if Sven was 13 when Addy was taken away and she was 8 what was the age gap? Oh yeah and what is the size of the moon's diameter in cm.
> 
> 13-8= 5
> 
> Congrats you now see how fucked up my math homework is. Plus is it 347,480,000 centimeters.
> 
> See math teacher I'm not the only one to see how messed up my homework is. Until next time then! Since I feel you need a cliffhanger here is a hint to the next chapter.
> 
> "Train are you okay?"
> 
> "Yeah I'm fine. Just go."
> 
> "Do you think that-?"
> 
> "Don't say it! Just leave. I'll be fine."
> 
> "Train-"
> 
> "GO!"
> 
> Can you guys what happens? If you can leave your guesses in your reviews. Are you confused? Good keep that confusion close cuz you will need it for later. Welcome to 2014 everybody!


End file.
